Epic Adventure Time
by Fan-TasticFictions
Summary: An epic adventure involving both Finn/Jake and Fionna/Cake versions of Adventure Time. A girl named Angel inherits a magical bracelet from her mother, and gains the ability to cast spells and travel between the real world, Finn and Jake's world, and the Ice King's imagined world, A.K.A Fionna and Cake's world, eventually saving all 3 with the help of her beloved friends.


EPIC ADVENTURE TIME

By: FanFictitious

**chapter 1**

_"Ugh... What happened last night?_ Oh, my head..." I said as I Woke up from what must have been the craziest party of my life. I sat up and looked around. I was at Fionna and Cake's treehouse, but everything was wrecked. There were plastic cups, bottles and a bunch of other stuff lying around everywhere. I stretched as I looked around for Tia, seeing her lying face down on the floor. "Tia. Get up. We gotta-" I started to say when I realized Marshall Lee was next to me. He groaned as he rolled over, falling off the couch. "Huh!? I'm up!" he said as he got up from the floor. He shook his head, then rubbed his eyes. I grabbed my head and shushed him. "Sorry babe." he said quietly as he sat back down on the couch and put his arms around me. " It's okay." I replied as I sank further into his arms and closed my eyes. I didn't keep them closed for long before I heard a loud 'THUNK', followed by an "Aahh!"

I sat up and looked for the source of the sound, and saw that Jon had fallen off the coffee table, where he passed out last night. This must have woken Tia up more effectively than I had because she was already staggering to his aid. "Aww are you okay baby?" She asked Jon as she tried to help him up, but just layed on the floor with him as they both passed out again. "I'd better get them, huh?" I asked Marshall quietly. "Mmm... Nah. They look comfy." He replied. I could tell he was still groggy from last night's events. I laughed softly. Marshall layed his head on my shoulder and whimpered. "Awww does the vampire king have a headache?" I asked him in a baby-ish voice. "Yeah." He replied quietly. "Me too, babe."I closed my eyes and drifted back to sleep, and sighed as I felt the sleep flood over my body.

"Yo, Angel! Wake up! You too, Marshall!" I heard Jake say loudly, trying to rouse us from our sleep. I heard Marshall hiss and felt him swipe a hand at Jake. "Gah! Hey!" Jake exclaimed as Marshall returned his hand to its original position on my side. I growled at Jake and kicked at him. I guess I hit him because he growled back. I opened one eye and see Finn and Fionna come into the living room. "Hey! Calm down an' let 'em sleep." Finn said, with a hint of tiredness in his voice. "I wish I could join 'em." Fionna said, almost angrilly, glaring at Jake. _Jake must have woke her up, too. _I thought to myself. _She's not usually angry in the morning._ Marshall finally decided to wake up so he can go back to his house and actually get some sleep.

"Angel? plleeaasse wake up? I need you to cast the Sun-Walker Spell so I don't diiiieeee."Marshall pleaded to me. "Oh all right." I cleared my throat and sat up. "CELESTIUM VAMPIRUS CON SPIRITOS!" I said as I called forth the magic within my soul to temporarily infuse him with immunity to the sun's rays. I held my hands out as they glowed with a purple orb around them. Magic shot out at Marshall and he started to float and become enveloped in a purple glow. After a few seconds, a blinding flash filled the room and everyone shielded their eyes. The flash faded and Marshall had human-colored skin. "The one bad thing is that I look like this..." he stopped as he saw me glaring angrily for the remark against looking human. I'm not _all _human though...

"Okay, lets save this for later. I'm bored! Let's go on an adventure! "NO!" everyone replied in unison to Finn, who was out with Flame Princess, so he actually slept last night.

Marshall was ready for the spell to wear off, but it only starts taking effect when he's in the sun, so he was ready to leave. "A'ight. I'm gonna go to Marshall's, so I'll catch up with you guys later." I said. "I-Imma go toooooooo..." Tia said. I just realized she was awake,and it kind of startled me. "bllegghh." Jon said, who was also just awakening from his deep slumber. "Let's goooooo!" Jon said, very groggily. I shrugged and took off my hoodie to reveal my 15-foot across wings. As I walked out the door, I stretched my wings out and took to the sky. Marshall followed me, instinctively flinching at the sunlight.

He caught up with me in the sky and started holding me up so I didn't have to fly. A little while later, I felt my phone go off in my pocket. I took it out and it was Tia. I answered it and seemed she wasn't too happy, or awake either. She honestly sounded drunk! "I thought me and Jon were g-gonna come with yooouuu!" Tia said, unintelligibly. "Yeah. I'm sorry. Have Jake bring you. I'm almost all the way there now. I can't turn around." I hung up."Go faster." I said."Tia realized we left 'er." "I can't go any faster than this." Marshall replied. "I dont care." I replied as I put my arms around his neck and hugged him tighter."I don't care how fast we're going."I said as my lips met his. Just then,when we were hundreds of feet in the air, he let me go. I screamed and opened my wings, trying to keep myself from falling. It was a failed effort. I just kept plummeting downward. I had my hands over my face when, just as I was about to hit the ground, I felt myself stop falling. I looked arouns and saw Marshall holding me again, floating inches from the ground. I don't know why I did, but I slapped him real hard right across the face. He dropped me and put his hand over where I hit him."Geez, I'm sorry! You know I wouldn't let you get hurt! Why'd you do that!?" Before he even finished I had my head in my hands and was apologizing. _I know you'd never let me get hurt but... _I thought to myself. I didn't realize it but I had already thrown myself on his shoulder, feeling horrible for what I had done. " OH MY GOD I'm so sorry babe I-" "No. I'm the one who's sorry. I shouldn't have dropped you, knowing that you could have died-" We both stopped talking and just held eachother, sitting in the middle of a huge green field, where we could see nothing but tall, green, waving grass for miles.

**chapter 2**

I woke to hear Marshall snoring lightly. I looked around and saw that we were still lying in the field, the grass around us laying flat. " Aaaahhh!" I heard Marshall scream in pain. I geuss the spell was starting to wear off. _I have to cast the spell again! _I thought to myself. I Held out my hands to cast the spell again. "CELESTIUM VAMPIRUS CON SPIRITOS!" I said, once again causing Marshall to float in the air, and eventually look human again. He was still in excruciating pain from the burn. I had to get him home. I grabbed him as carefully as I could, and tried to get us off the ground. I couldnt carry the both of us, so I decided I had no other option than to try out an expiramental spell for teleportation I have been trying to learn. So far I've only been able to teleport parts of things, like half of an apple, when I tied to teleport the whole thing from one plate to another, when they were right next to eachother. _How can I teleport two people if I can't even do a whole apple!?_ I thought out of hopelessness. I had no other choice. "Teleportum vampirus dos sorsum..." As soon as I finished the spell, a purple light surrounded me and Marshall. I felt my eyes well up with tears as we started floating. I was holding Marshall in my arms, trying not to hug him too tight, knowing he had an extreme burn from the sun. I couldn't see, but I felt us zooming, faster than light, through the sky, too fast for anyone to see, over the land of Aaa.

I could see marshall's house approaching. "LANDANIUM GROUNDUS!" I said loudly. I say this and it makes us land right in front of his house. I carried him into the cave and into his house (his house is built in a cave). I half-dragged half-carried him into his bedroom and layed him on the bed. "Uugghh. Angel. It burns!..." He trailed off as he fell back to sleep. "I'm so sorry baby... I'll be right back. I have to go get Princess Bubblegum." I said to him, even though I knew he was he was asleep. He was also visibly in pain; another sign I should hurry. "Nooo... Baby... Don't leave me..." He said as he winced in pain. "I have to get you some help and gumball wouldn't do it! I have to!" I said as I tried not to look back at him.

I ran outside and pushed down on the stone in my bracelet, which lets me teleport between demensions: Ooo, Aaa, and the real world. In the real world, There's no Marshall Lee, I can't fly or do magic, so I don't go there very often.

As soon as I pushed my M-stone (M-stone is short for mysterious stone) down, I was sucked up into a purple-green vortex. As I go through,I see streaks of blue, green, and other bright flashes of color as I was zooming through the vortex, and through the space-time continuum.

As I approached the skies of Ooo, Finn and Jake's world, I yelled " LANDANIUS GROUNDUS!" and I landed. I tried to fly again, knowing that I was panicking and would probably go nowhere. This time it wasn't a complete failure, but I hardly could get anywhere. I tried harder than even when I first learned that I had wings in Finn and Jake's and Fionna and Cake's worlds. I was breathing way too hard; my chest started throbbing and I couldn't breathe. I tried running. Suddenly the whole world started spinning, and I felt my exhausted body collapse on the grass outside the Candy Kingdom.

**chapter 3**

"Gaurds! Come quick!" I heard as I awakened from what seemed like an eternity-long slumber. "Huh...? Marshall! Peebles! Hurry! Marshall's hurt! Hurry!" I said groggily. As soon as I finished, Two Banana guards came running through the gates of the kingdom. "What the nuts are you talking about!?" Princess Bubblegum said. Before I heard what she said I slammed down on my M-Stone and we were off. Peebles screamed as she spun out of control in the vortex. I went and grabbed her arm to help her straighten out and stop spinning. I didn't hear her, but it looked like she said "Thanks." A few seconds later, we were over the real world. I faintly heard peebles gasp as she gazed down on the cars and houses of where I used to spend all my time, before my mother passsed away and left me this bracelet. "What is that place!?" peebles yelled over the wooshing sound that filled the vortex. "I'll tell you about it later!" I called back.

We were approaching the field in front of Marshall's cave, so I said the words that made us land. I remembered that peebles couldn't fly, so I had to use the Teleportation spell on us. When we arrived, Peebles was gasping for air and cutching her chest. "Did I not mention to hold your breath? Sorry..." I apologized. "I-it's okay." she replied, catching her breath again. "Let's go! I don't know how long I was gone so I don't know how he's doing now!" "Uhhh... What?" "No time to explain!" I said as I hurried peebles along and into the cave. I sprinted into Marshall's room, throwing myself onto his bed, waking him up, but I hardly tell he woke up he so weak from the sunburn. I stared at his face. The spell had worn off, so his face was its regular grayish tone, except the bright red splotches everywhere, and one small black spot in the middle of his cheek. I touched it as lightly as I could. "Augh... Don't baby, please..." He said quietly as he grabbed my hand and moved it away from his face. I felt the tears well up again, and this time I couldn't stop them. I burst out cying and buried my face in his chest. He sat up and held my face. I looked up at him, my vision blurred with the tears. "Baby, I'm fine. Don't worry about me." "We never should have left Fio-" "No baby it's my fault. I never should have slept in the field with you in the first place... I-" He cut off to moan in pain as the black spot seemed to grow and he layed back down and curled up in a ball. "Peebles! Fix him! Don't let him die!" I pleaded. "Oh, calm down! You're acting like he's got a bullet in his head! He just needs to stay out of all light for a few days and some ice on the burn!" "Seriously? Look at his face! It's all burned up! What're you gonna do about the burns!?" I yelled at her frantically. "Angel! Calm down! He's a vampire so he'll heal in time. All we can do is wait." she said, trying to soothe me. Untill then I hadn't realized that I was nearly hyperventilating. I grabbed my chest again as I felt myself relax, and sleep had flooded over me again.

I woke up with a start. I felt Marshall's arm on my side. I looked back at him, hardly able to see him. We had every light in the house turned off, except for a small candle lit on the nightstand. I took my phone out of my pocket to check the time. 9:30. I'd been asleep for four hours at least. I heard Marshall breathing deeply and steadily. It comforted me to know he was next to me and still alive. I heard him moan slightly. I knew he was still in pain from the burns. I looked at his hand in the dim candle light, seeing another small burn on his wrist.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I check it quickly to ,avoid waking up Marshall. _I bet it's Tia... I hope she slept it off, _I thought to myself. I slid the answer slider over. "Hello?" "Hey what's up, Angel? It's Melissa!" I looked at the screen and saw a picture of Melissa. "Oh. Hey..." I replied to my cheery friend. "Why do you sound so sad? Did something happen?" she ask, as if trying not to upset me. "Pssht. It's nothing. Hey, aren't you supposed to be coming over tonight? I wanted you to meet Marshall." "Yeah! Except... I got my bracelet taken away when I got caught skipping school and going to Ooo..." She replied sadly. "Aww. It's okay. I'll come pick you up in a few. Regular spot, 'kay?" "Okay! You're awesome!" Melissa cherrily exclaimed. "SSHH! You're really loud on the phone, Melissa!" I loudly whispered. "Gotta go. Pick you up at 9:45." I said before I hung up the phone, not giving her a chance to respond. "Mmmm... Angel? Who ya talking to?" Marshall asked sleepily. "Oh, did I wake you? I'm sorry if I did." I apologized to him. "Aw no, baby. You're fine, my burns woke me up. They hurt pretty bad." he said, with a tone of discomfort. "Aww, my poor vampire." I said. "Yap, I'm your vampire." he said sleepily. Marshall sat up. "You know, since you're going out with a king, doesn't that make you my queen?" he asked me. "Mmm... Yeah... I guess it does! Yay, I'm a queen!" I said back happily. I leaned towards him to give him a kiss on the cheek, but he quickly turned his head, making me kiss his lips. I pulled away. "Hey!" I said playfully. He smiled at me with his tounge out. I checked my phone again. 9:42. "Well, I gotta go, babe." I told Marshall as I walked out of the door. "Love you!" he called to me. "Love you, too baby!" I called back.

As I got out into the field, I pushed down on my M-Stone and was sucked up into the vortex. I spred my wings for stability as I zoomed at light speed. I saw the real world approaching. I didn't land yet, but I saw our meeting place was just ahead, so I went ahead and said the landing words. As soon as I began descending, I lost all feeling in my wings. I realized after a few seconds they weren't there. I was falling from tens of hundreds of feet in the air. I decided I should try to take the fall. I braced myself for impact. I felt myself land with a soft thud. It didn't hurt as bad as I thought, though. I was a bit winded, but other than that, I was surprisingly fine. "Hmm. Well, that happened. " I said as I approached where Melissa was waiting. "There you are! I wanna meet a vampire! GO GO GO GO!" She exclaimed over-enthusiastically. "OKAY SHEESH!" I replied. I pushed down on my M-Stone and we were off. I regained the feeling in my wings and flapped them happily. I looked over at Melissa and saw that she was growing her cat ears, tail, fangs and claws back that she gets when she goes to either Ooo or Aaa. I heard her meow with delight, just like a cat. I gave a slight laugh. I realized that I'd missed Ooo completely and was approaching Marshall's field. "Come over here!" I shouted at Melissa. Her ear flicked in my direction and she looked over. She glided over my in direction and I said the landing words. We were dropped by the vortex immediately. Melissa tried to fall in my direction. I opened my wings and flew for Melissa, as usual. She grabbed my hands and I pretty much carried her down, slowing our descent as much as I could.

We safely landed in the field. I raced into Marshall's cave as fast as I could, half-running, half-flying. Melissa was closely following, running like a cat. I threw Marshall's door open and ran into his bedroom. I sat next to Marshall, who was laying on the bed, not acting like he felt well. Melissa still wasn't far behind. When she got into the bedroom, she stood up and looked at Marshall with hardly any expression. Marshall was lying in bed, doing the same to Melissa. "Angel, come here for a sec'..." Melissa said to me, sort of quietly. I got up and went over to the doorway, where Melissa wouldn't take another step into the room. "Something wrong, 'Lissa?" I asked her, confused about her bahaviour. "Uhhh...Yeah, actually. I thought you said that your vampire BF was 'super cute and funny', not 'weird-looking and-'... Yeah." Melissa said to me, almost too quickly for me to hear. "Umm, okay... There's been an accident. He's got a sunburn. He's a vampire so it made it like 100 times worse." I explained quietly. "Baby? Somethin' wrong?" Marshall aksed me from across the room. "N-no." I lied. "Okay, then. You gonna come introduce me?" "Oh! Yeah, Marshall, This is Melissa. Melissa, Marshall. There." I said. I walked over to Marshall's bed and sat down. "Turn your head this way." I said to Marshall. He did. "Mmm... the burns haven'tgot any better, but not any worse, either." I said, closely observing the right side of Marshall's face. "Does this hurt?" I said, lightly touching a small burned spot on his face. "Ungh! A little bit... Okay, a little more than a little bit." he admitted. "Okay, sorry. Just checkin'." I said tiredly. I yawned. "I hear ya, babe." Melissa just looked at me impatiently. "Oh. Um, Melissa, are you tired? The guest room is next door to this one." I said. "Nah. I'm not tired. Why is Marshall? I thought he was a vampire." Melissa replied. "I've been awake almost all day and night. I kind of stay awake during the day since I started to go out with Angel. She casts a Sun-walker spell on me during the day every few hours." Marshall said. "Oh." Melissa replied. "Yeah, well I'm exhausted." I said to Melissa. "I'll... I don't know. Well, sorry. I've been awake all night and all day. I can't stay awake forever." I said in reply. "I guess I could go for a cat-nap." Melissa said, trying to be funny. "Ha ha ha." I said. Melissa's tail twitched agitatedly. "Well, you could go to Finn's or something." Marshall suggested. "Yeah... I guess that would be cool. I should hang out with Fionna for a while, though. I wonder what she's up to." Melissa said, heading for the door. "Hey, here's my bracelet in case they went to Ooo." I offered my bracelet to her. "Toss it." she said. I tossed it, and she caught it.

"So, I'm pretty tired." I said to Marshall. "Mm. I'm not." Marshall replied. "But you said you were..." I said, confusedly. "Okay, I'm a little tired." said Marshall. "Plus, you need to rest. Your burns are, like, really bad still. It's only been a few hours." I said to him seriously. "Okay, you're right." he said. "You're confusing." I said to him. I layed down next to him on the bed. He put his arm around me and layed his head on my shoulder and slightly wince at the pain in the right side of his body. "Love you..." I said as I felt my eyes slowly close, and sleep flooded over my body once again.

"Woah! What happened?" I asked Marshall, staring at him. It looked as though he was in the real world. He had human-coloured skin and eyes. He smiled at me, and his fangs were gone. He wasn't floating inches above the ground like normal, either. He was human! I couldn't believe it! It was strange to see he didn't evaporate into nothing when he used the vortex. Just then, I heard him say " Angel. Wake up." "Wake up...? But I'm not-" I started to say. "Angel! Wake up!" he said again, this time louder. "Wake up we have somewhere to be today. Not that I want to go anywhere during the day, but wake up, anyway."

I felt something gently shake me. I opened my eyes and saw Marshall staring down at me. "I don't wanna wake up." I said. Even I couldn't understand what I said, but I guess Marshall did. "You have to. Come on." He said as I felt him pick me up. I tried to fight, but he carried me towards the door, and to my surprise, walked right out. "Marshall, no!" I said before I realized it was pitch black outside. "Wha? Why is it still dark?" I wondered aloud. I checked my phone, and saw it was only 3:30 A.M. "Dude it's 3:30 in the morning!" I said, slightly angry at him for waking me up. "I know." He replied quietly. "Then why'd you wake me up?" I asked. "I though you could help me do something. I also brought everyone else." I saw everyone as we reached somewhere near the middle of the field. They were all visibly tired, except for Marcy. "Why'd you wake all of us up this early?" Finn asked Marshall. "My evil dad got out of the Nightoshere again and I need you guys to help me fight him." "Umm, okay, so where do we start?" Fionna asked. "We start in the Nightosphere. I know how to open a portal,but it will take a while to gather everthing we'll need." He replied. "Could this not have waited for a few hours?" Jake asked from the back of the crowd. "No. He grows more powerful by the minute. He can destroy whole cities without any help, but now he has the Nightoshere amulet, making him more powerful than ever. Oh, yeah. I forgot to Mention, he can travel between worlds. Except if he goes into the real world, he'll disappear into nothing, just like the rest of us. For all we know, he could be anywhere. But, we need to find out how he escaped first, so we can seal the exit and put him back for good." He explained. "I'm out. I don't do demons or... _dogs._" Cake said with a hiss. "No. I need every single one of you. Cake and Jake, I need you guys' stretchy powers, Fionna and Finn's fighting skills, and Marcy knows a lot about the Nightosphere. Angel and Melissa's knowledge about inter-demensional travel, or something like that, will be useful to find him." he went on. "Okay, we should start with the portal stuff then." I said, getting impatient. "Put me down, Marshall." I said flatly. he did as told him and set me down on my feet. "Okay. First we'll need a charcoal pencil. Anyone know where to get one?" he adressed the crowd. "Uh... I think there's one in my treehouse!" Fionna said. "Okay. Hurry." Marshall replied. Fionna and Cake dashed back to the treehouse. Fionna was riding on Cake, who grew to about 10 times her normal size to become a super-sized Cake. " 'Kay, next we'll need bug milk." Marshall said. "Gross!" I said. "I know. I don't make the rules, I follow them." he replied. "I think Choose Goose had some the other day. We'll go see if he still has any." Finn said. "Okay, good. You guys go." Marshall replied. Jake picked up Finn with a "Whoop!" and stretched him away, only to turn around. "We need a vortex." Finn said to me. I pointed at Melissa. "I've got her bracelet." Melissa said to Finn and Jake. Jake picked up Melissa, and dropped them both into a basket he stretched from his stomach. He stretched away again. "Okay, now what... Um, now we need two chandelier candles, half-way burned. Marcy? You got any?" Marshall asked. "Mmm... I might. I'd hafta go check." She replied. She turned into her beasty-bat mode and flew after Finn, Jake, and Melissa. They were still in sight, so she caught up quickly, from what I could see. "Now, all we need is a place to perform the spell needed to open the portal. I'd teach it to you right now, but it has to be performed by someone born there. I know for a fact you weren't, so it would open a one-way portal, only allowing things to get out. That's the exact opposite of what we're trying to do, so yeah." Marshall explained to me. "Not good." I replied. "Nope." he said. "Actually, I have that blank wall in my house that'll be perfect." Marshall said.

As soon as everyone got back with the things they were supposed to get, we headed over to Marshalls house so he could open the portal. When we got inside, Marshall rushed over to the gray, completely undecorated wall to the right of the front door. "Put the stuff down right there." Marshall said, pointing at a spot beside him on the floor. Jake flatened his hand out to look like a tray. He held it out to everyone, collecting their stuff. He put it all down by Marshall. Marshall knelt down facing the wall. He took the charcoal pencil in hand, and drew a circle with some symbols outlining it. He placed the two candles down below it on either side of it on the floor. he opened the bug milk carton all the way across the top and put his hand in it. "Ugh, how can you touch that stuff?" I commented towards him. He completely filled the circle with the bug milk on his hand. He then started some sort of ancient spell. It sounded like one of mine. "MORTUI ANTORUM CON ELLEZUM SPIRITOS!" He said. A few seconds after he finished, there was a deep rumbling that shook the room. The circle split in half, causing a huge blue portal with swirls of white appear, dividing the wall from floor-to-ceiling. I had never seen it before, but a look of pure fear ran across Marshall's face. Everyone else looked at it in awe, wondering how it worked. I grabbed Marshall's arm and stood closer next to him. "It's now or never..." I said fearfully. I heard Cake hiss. "I'ts okay, guys." I said trying to calm them, but obviously failing. "L-let's go, then." Marshall said hesitantly.

**chapter 4**

I was the first to dare set foot into the Nightosphere. As soon as I stepped through the portal, the rest of me was sucked through. "Angel!" Fionna


End file.
